Mi hermoso idiota
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - El director Snape está seguro de obtener la atención del profesor Potter, por eso no dudará en perseguirlo. Respuesta al Reto D.I.S 2015 Objetos y animales


**Mi hermoso idiota**

 **Resumen** : El director Snape está seguro de obtener la atención del profesor Potter, por eso no dudará en perseguirlo.

Respuesta al Reto D.I.S 2015 Objetos y animales

 **Categoría:** Harry Potter

 **Personaje:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor.

 **Capítulo: 1**

 **Completa:** No

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Tanto tiempo había pasado que ya ni recordaba detalles importantes de la batalla final.

¡Gracias a Merlín!

Las cosas habían seguido un curso bastante raro desde que lo hubieran llamado desertor, traidor, basura y cuanta lindes se le ocurriera a la gente en esos años. Lo bueno es que eso quedó en el pasado. Había dado a conocer todos los detalles de su participación en la guerra, su trato con Dumbledore y el intrincado plan para hacer caer al Lord oscuro. Se superó a sí mismo.

Se pasó literalmente al otro lado.

Esta vez, con un objetivo en la mira desde el día en que salió de San Mungo donde estuvo internado para salvarlo del veneno de esa pomposa serpiente de Voldemort. Su próxima víctima. El niño de oro de Dumbledore y salvador del mundo mágico.

Harry Potter.

Cuando empezó a soñar con él, lo recordaba de bebé. Indefenso e inocente. La gran diferencia con ahora es que seguía igual de indefenso, pero él mismo se encargaría de quitarle total inocencia al ahora hombre de 21 años.

Le costó los males del infierno el que Potter le aceptara rondándolo, pero se vio gratamente sorprendido cuando este mismo aceptara el puesto de profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts. Como era de esperarse, Severus volvía en gloria y majestad como director del colegio de magia y hechicería. Se sintió complacido cuando invitó al escurridizo joven a jugar una apacible partida de ajedrez mágico y este le derrotó. No que Severus se dejara vencer, el chico tenía su mérito, pero esto ciertamente ayudó a que el muchacho se soltara y empezarán a gozar de largas conversaciones.

Severus le contaba muchas anécdotas con sus padres y Harry le confesó los trucos del Mapa del merodeador –el que ahora odiada, por cierto- y pudieron conversar más a fondo del año que Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron buscando los Horcruxes. Le dijo que Dumbledore le había dejado a Ron un apagador y que le encontró muchos más usos de los prácticos estando con Hermione –conversación que por obvias razones Severus quería borrar de su mente- así como le agradeció el que les ayudara en tantas ocasiones.

Y fue precisamente en una de esas noches en que luego de un par de wiski de fuego y ponerse sentimentales, es que Severus había soltado de golpe y porrazo que estaba interesado sentimentalmente en él. Harry había quedado estático, se puso a boquear como pez fuera del agua y luego de un par de disculpas y tartamudeos había desaparecido de la sala de pociones donde se había puesto a rememorar el pasado.

Severus se había indignado consigo mismo, por la rabia de haber abierto su boca

¿No le bastaba ya con su prominente nariz, como para demostrar ahora que tenía una boca tanto o más grande?

Había casi destrozado el salón y luego del exabrupto tuvo que reparar los calderos que había destrozado y las estanterías que había volteado. Gracias a todo lo divino no había ningún ingrediente de invaluable valor que sufriera las consecuencias de sus arrebatos.

El asunto ahora es que Harry estaba haciendo huso de todos los trucos que conocía para desaparecer de su vista. Estaba seguro que hasta su capa de invisibilidad estaba utilizando para salirse con las suyas, pero lo atraparía, como que se llamaba Severus Snape a que lograría que Harry Potter le diera la cara para poder confesarse como es debido y solicitarle el que saliera con él, de hecho, mejor se casaban y ya, no es como si se conocieran desde hace poco. Con el tiempo de peleas y reconciliaciones que tienen, casi parecería un común y corriente noviazgo. Así que se saltaría todas esas excentricidades y se iría directo al hueso, como dicen por ahí.

Harry por su parte ya no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Es cierto que pasar el tiempo con el director Snape le parecía la cosa más agradable del mundo, pero de ahí a que este dijese que estaba enamorado de él. Por qué lo dijo, así mismo como se escucha, y estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria.

-Señor Potter –había llamado su atención esa noche de vilipendio- creo que no he sido honesto contigo.

-No veo por qué, director –le respondió tomando nuevamente de su copa, ese wiski era ciertamente extraordinario.

-Creo que deberías saber que he estado sintiéndome algo enamorado de ti.

Después de eso, Harry no sabía dónde meterse. No es que odiara al hombre por que se hubiera fijado en él, pero las cosas empezaron a parecer más claras en su mente.

La urgencia para que se viniera a Hogwarts a enseñar, era claramente una excusa para tenerlo cerca.

El hablarle de sus padres y en especial de lo buenísima que era su madre, ahora se le hacían sólo pretextos para que él no se fuera y permanecer a su lado.

Los recuerdos y obsequios que le entregó como el huevo de dragón que ganó en el torneo de los tres magos o el relicario con las fotos de sus padres, o esa hermosa vuela pluma que ahora estaba en su escritorio, eran ofrendas románticas y que en su momento sólo vio como las que alguien que aprendió a apreciarle lo haría. De hecho, se había visto tentado a darle un obsequio igual y lo hizo. Iluso de él. Había practicado mucho y en una rama del sauce boxeador, había invocado Fuego de Gubraith y lo había encapsulado para que fuera un bello adorno para el escritorio del director.

Ahora, azorado por las persecuciones su acosador personal, había hecho de todo para escabullirse, desde hacerse el desapercibido cunado le hablaba en los pasillos a utilizar a algún alumno por tontas explicaciones. Los pobres adolecentes luego lo miraban como bicho raro, pero es que ¿Cómo podían culparlos? De un momento el profesor Potter los detenía y sin más ni más se ponía a hablarles sobre clases que habían pasado desde hace meses sólo para alejarse del director Snape.

Pero ahora era la guinda de la torta, se le había ocurrido un plan a prueba de idiotas, es decir, a sí mismo, porque tenía que admitirlo, desde un tiempo a esta parte, se estaba comportando como un verdadero imbécil.

Estaba escabulléndose a las mazmorras, en territorio de serpientes, porque se le ocurrió que Snape tenía poción multijugo en algún lado y lo iba a encontrar

¡Era un verdadero genio!

¿Qué mejor que disfrazarse de alguno de sus alumnos para poder arrancar de los acosos del director?

Severus pasó por el despacho de pociones, rememorando lo idiota que había sido hace tanto tiempo, cuando escucho ruidos adentro, con la varita lista se acercó con la idea de espantar a algún idiota que se atreviera a meterse en sus terrenos, porque aun lo eran, a pesar de que Draco fuera el nuevo profesor de pociones y que fuera el mejor en el puesto, después de él, claro está.

Unos ruidos extraños le alertaron, quizás el sonido del dolor, de la muerte, del sufrimiento. Avanzo poco a poco y se retractó, lo que escuchaba eran risas, carcajadas. Se acercó aun más y lo vio, Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, con las manos hacia arriba, y carcajeándose.

-Wow, esto es lo mejor del mundo –decía Harry estirando las manos y poniéndose a gatear en círculos- no vayas tan rápido –pedía a la nada- ven aquí, pequeña Snitch.

-Es una muy buena vista –dijo Severus desde la puerta viendo el pomposo trasero de Potter moviéndose frente a sus ojos.

-¡Director Snape! –gritó acercándose a gatas- lo siento, no puedo pararme –dijo torpemente. Vio como se acercaba y pisaba un trozo de tela- ¡Cuidado con el Dementor! –le gritó tirándose sobre el hombre y lanzándolo al piso.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Potter?! –dijo algo molesto, pero luego analizó mejor la situación, no era tan malo tener a Potter encima. Acarició lo que tuviera al alcance, con respeto, por supuesto- esto es muy bueno, profesor Potter –tocar ese trasero de verdad que era genial.

-¡El Grim quiere morder mi trasero! –gritó Harry tratando de pararse y palmeando la mano de Severus que tuvo que quitarla. Harry cayó de lado y empezó a mirar al techo-, mira Severus –le dijo tuteándolo- un unicornio.

Snape de verdad que empezaba a cuestionarse sus gustos. No podía ser que Potter fuera tan estúpido.

-Profesor Potte, por favor, contrólese…

-Quiero subirme al unicornio para atrapar la Snitch.

-No creo que sea prudente, señor Potter –le dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y sacándolo del lugar, no quería que el resto del alumnado y sus colegas, vieran a su futuro esposo hacer el ridículo.

-¿Dónde me lleva, director? –preguntó coqueto mientras se encaramaba en los brazos de Snape.

-No me tientes, Potter –le dijo oliendo su cuello.

-Lo estoy haciendo, director –dijo sosteniendo su mano y guiándolo por un pasillo anexo.

-No juegue este juego, Potter –dijo viendo desde atrás, más específicamente su parte posterior.

-Sólo déjese guiar, director –dijo llegando al pasillo frente a la sala multiusos, , no había que ser un genio, para entender que es lo que pretendía hacer ahí. Severus lo sabía, por lo que sólo se mantuvo a un paso, esperando entender que es lo que buscaba hacer Harry. Las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos y dejaron ver un cuarto hermosamente decorado. Una cama enorme y de sabanas negras, mesas de noche a los costados y una cubeta de hielos y champaña, junto a dos copas y un coctel de quesos. Harry se giró y extendió su mano a Severus- ¿No es acaso esto lo que buscabas?

-De hecho, lo es –dijo sosteniendo del brazo y entrándolo a la fuerza. Harry se dejaba manejar con una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que sintió como Severus lo sentaba en una silla y quedaba esposado.

-Te gusta rudo, ¿verdad?

-En realidad me gusta más sobrio… y menos drogado.

Frente a Severus apareció una gran cantidad de materiales de pociones, calderos, libros, todo lo que necesitara.

-¿Vamos a jugar con pociones?

-Ya has jugado con suficientes pociones, idiota.

-Así que también involucras palabras rudas.

-Si te callaras por un instante podría, quizás, desintoxicarte para hablar correctamente.

-Estas siendo irracional, Severus –dijo tratando de zafarse, pero efectivamente, sea lo que sea que bebió creyendo que era poción multijugo, lo había drogado y ahora, además de ilusiones estúpidas, estaba siendo desinhibido- podríamos estar divirtiéndonos en esa cama ahora…

-Lo haremos, créeme que lo haremos, pero primero –dijo volteándose y caminando hacia el hombre que obscenamente abría las piernas y se exponía ante él- estoy seguro que querrás tener un giratiempo para evitar esa estupidez, Potter.

-No lo creo, Severus, disfrutare esto.

-No más que yo, Potter, eso te lo puedo asegurar –dijo sosteniéndole la mandíbula-. Ahora, abre la boca.

-Apuesto que querías decirme eso hace mucho.

-Y no sabes cuánto –lo hizo beber a la fuerza, la poción atravesó su garganta a gran velocidad.

-Esto apesta –vio como Severus arrojaba el vial a un costado y se cruzaba de brazos frente a él-. ¿Esperas algo en especial?

-De hecho, que recuperes la razón, Potter.

-No tengo nada de malo –dijo pasándose la lengua por la boca y luego mordiéndose los labios, podía notar como estos movimientos alteraban a Severus, pero lo que también notaba es como su mente se despejaba. Estaba todo más claro, más sencillo y por sobre todo, más humillante-. No pude haber dicho todo eso.

-Oh, sí, claro que lo hiciste –dijo Severus con una sonrisa de lado.

-Libérame, ahora mismo –le exigió tratando de quitarse las esposas.

-De hecho, prefiero tenerte así –dijo divertido, mientras comenzaba a caminar rodeando la silla, lo sostuvo de la parte trasera y lo arrastro a pesar de los movimientos de Harry que se removía en la silla.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-En realidad, que hablemos, y si tengo que tenerte esposado a una silla, pues no me parece tan malo.

-Estas complete ante loco –dijo cuando estuvo frente al hombre que ahora estaba sentado a los pies de la cama que él mismo había convocado.

-No creo que haya nada de lo que tengamos de hablar…

-Claro que lo hay, Potter, de hecho, tenemos muchas cosas que planear.

-No sé de qué demonios estás hablando.

-Los planes para nuestra boda, de hecho.

-Eres un demente.

-Un demente con el que estabas deseoso de acostarse hace un momo neto.

-Déjate de estupideces y desátame –le dijo perdiendo la paciencia, era lógico que no admitiría bajo ningún motivo que sí quería acostarse con Snape.

-Te dije que aun tenemos mucho que planear…

-¿Crees realmente que me casaré contigo? Que poco romántico, Snape, esperaría más del hombre que amó a mi madre por tantos años… ¡Seguramente aun estás enamorado de mi madre!

-¡Por Merlín, Potter! Dejé de amar a tu madre hace mucho tiempo, te declaré mi amor…

-Mientras estabas ebrio –le reprochó.

-Y ahora lo hago muy consciente de todo lo que estoy diciendo –dijo sosteniendo una de sus manos-. Quiero ser egoísta, que no me interese nada de lo demás, dejarte a mi lado y que nadie te toque, sólo yo, sólo yo te puedo hacer suspirar, jadear de placer –le dijo acercándose y repartiendo besos en su cuello, notando como su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez mas errática.

-No hagas eso –le advirtió, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

-Lo disfrutas, lo notó –dijo soltando las esposas y arrodillándose entre las piernas de Harry para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo- ¿No crees que lo pasaríamos muy bien juntos?

-Un matrimonio es un paso muy importante –dijo negando, mientras ponía las manos en los hombros del director. Ya no podía negar que las escusas para huir de la presencia de Snape fuera eso, escusas para no caer en su amor y que luego sólo se tratara de algo pasajero.

-Ya llevamos un largo camino avanzado, Harry –dijo mirándolo a la cara-. Me conoces y yo te conozco, hemos peleado, nos hemos reconciliado… sólo nos falta el sexo.

-Una propuesta nada decente –dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Lo dice quien me abrió las piernas hace un rato esperando que me lo tirara… rudo.

Harry sonrió de lado, era bastante obvio que no le dejaría darle una respuesta negativa, y si las caricias que ahora le prodigaba era una prueba de ello, su matrimonio sería muy apasionado.

Fin


End file.
